


Prayers in Exile

by RobberBaroness



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology
Genre: Captivity, Collection: Purimgifts Day 2, Gen, Historical Inaccuracy, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-04
Updated: 2015-02-04
Packaged: 2018-03-10 12:50:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3290936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobberBaroness/pseuds/RobberBaroness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To whom shall the captive Queen of Sparta pray?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prayers in Exile

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Zdenka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zdenka/gifts).



To whom shall the captive Queen of Sparta pray? Not to Aphrodite, surely, for that bastard Paris boasts that it was she who aided him in his crime. Perhaps to Hera, guardian of married women, for a reunion with her husband? To Persephone, who must surely feel for a woman abducted from her home? To Ares, patron of Sparta? To Nemesis, the revenger? To Athena, bringer of justice? Every prayer turns bitter on Helen’s lips, and even in the temple of the fair grey-eyed goddess she cannot articulate her pleas.

“They will not save you,” says the woman who has been following her. Helen does not need to turn to recognize Cassandra’s voice- she had thought the Princess hated her when first she arrived, but has come to wonder of her intentions since then. She is not cruel, simply cold- and perhaps that is how Cassandra is with everyone.

“You think you know the will of the gods?” asks Helen, and Cassandra shakes her head.

“It is not their will I doubt, but their means. Pray to whomever you want, but the same result will come. If it comforts you to know, you will go home again. I shall not, when it is my time.”

It was said that no one believed Cassandra when she spoke her prophecy, but for Helen’s part, she simply does not understand her. 

“Do you pray, then, if you do not believe you will be saved?”

“Of course I pray. I do not do it so they will act; I do it so that I may be heard. The gods bear witness to us, above all else.”

Cassandra kneels down beside Helen, her expression uncharacteristically gentle.

“So pray, my sister. The gods will hear, and I will hear. Tell us what you wish for, and what is your right.”

Helen looks from Cassandra to the statue of Athena, unsure. Taking the other woman’s hand, at last she speaks.

“I ask for justice, for revenge, for my husband to take me home. This is what I am owed, and this is what I demand.”


End file.
